South Park Shipping Drabbles! (Request yours today!)
by KymanFTW
Summary: I'll be writing a tone of short shipping drabbles, and I'm asking you guys for suggestions! It can be as fluffy or lemony (that isn't a word is it?) as you like, I'll definatly give it a shot! XD
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So I've got a new story idea. You guys comment requesting shippings, and I'll make a short story/drabble about them! It can be as obvious or weird as you as you want! I don't care if it's Yaoi, Incest, whatever! :D And I****'ll definatly 100% do it! You can also have multiple requests, and if you don't wanna comment you can always PM me one. Thanks, and I look forward to reading your comments! XD**

**Also I've upload one to get us started, it's Style, the most obvious and popular one in the fandom. XD And please don't comment telling me this kinda thing is against the rules, I'm well aware of this as I've already done something like this but with Ice Age, it was very popular with 80+ comments and it still hasn't been deleted so...whatever, I know the risks and all I care about is writing some awesome fanfics for you guys!**


	2. Style

**Okay so first up is apparently the most popular pairing in the fandom, Style! I've never written for this pairing before, I'm actually more of a Kyman girl myself (don't hate me!) so I'm sorry if this kinda sucked ass. Hopefully they'll get a bit better from here on out. Hope you enjoy it anyway! XD**

"Alright children settle down. Now today you're gonna go in partners and work on a science project together." Mr Garrisson announced to the class.

Cartman looked straight to Kenny. Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes but dragged his chair over to Cartman's desk anyway, knowing he had no one better to go with. Stan looked over to Kyle and grinned, and began walking towards him cheerily.

"Uh...Stan?" Kyle said quietly, and to Stan's confusion he was frowning.

"Hey dude what's up." Stan continued smiling.

"Uh...for this project I think I might go with someone else..." Kyle could barely force himself to look at Stan.

"Huh? Dude what are you talking about? We always go together, it's me and you and Kenny and the fatass, you know that." he forced a chuckle.

"Yeah well it's just...no offence Stan but whenever we go together we never actually do anything. You just wanna play video games or go play basketball and I love those things, honest I do, but my Mom's been nagging at me lately about me grades and..."

"Oh." Stan said icily, smile falling suddenly. "I see."

"Oh...Stan, c'mon,don't be like that!" Kyle pleaded, hating hurting his friends feelings.

"So, your super-best-friend is too dumb for you, huh?" Stan growled, face burning red.

"N-no, not at all, I mean if you put your mind to it-"

"Oh no, don't worry Kyle, I understand perfectly well. I'll just go with Butters will I?" Stan turned to walk away.

"Well...actually..."

"Well hiya fellas!" Butters high-pitched voice suddenly boomed from behind them. "You all set to be my study buddy Kyle?" Butters grinned, plonking himself down next to Kyle.

Stan looked over frostily to who Butter's normally went with.

"Timmeh!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After school Kyle walked home by himself, usually he walked with Stan but today Stan had opted to get a ride home in his girlfriend Wendy's car. Kyle hated Wendy, surprising seeing as how alike the two were. Perhaps they were so similar they just clashed.

Kyle and Stan were pretty different, and not obvious friends. Kyle was smart, feisty and proud of his beliefs, Stan on the other hand was a tough jock who was cool and collect, always lazing about and taking things slow.

But Kyle knew he wouldn't be able to live without Stan. Cartman was a massive dick and drove him nuts on a regular basis, and Kenny was barely even around anymore, either hooking up with a hot chick from school or hanging around Hooters (he'd matured from Raisins) blowing what little money he had.

But Stan was different. He always had time for Kyle, always agreed with him, went along with his plans and always found ways to make Kyle happy, to make him laugh, to make him smile. How could he of been such a jerk?

He upstairs to his room and fell down on his bed in anger, tears clouding over his eyes. Stan obviously hated him, he hadn't spoke to him all day and hadn't replied to any of Kyle's calls or texts. Kyle decided to go round and confront him once and for all.

He walked along the street to Stan's sheepishly, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He slowed however, when he saw Wendy leaving the house and getting back into her car. She turned suddenly and glared at him, causing him to blush a dark red in embarrassment.

"Y'know..." Wendy started, fastening up her seatbelt and starting up her convertible. "Stan's seriously pissed. And I mean seriously. He wasn't even up for fucking me." she said.

"Ugh, nice to know Wendy." Kyle rolled his eyes, she was always like this with him, rubbing how much of Stan's dick she got in his face on a daily basis. It wasn't normal, it really wasn't.

"Well whatever Kyle, you just better make-up with him, all his sulking about is really pissing me off." she muttered, before speeding off down the street.

"Everything pisses that bitch off." Kyle muttered, walking up to Stan's door and knocking quietly. He knew Stan would of heard but he decided to do it again a little louder, before finally just walking in.

Stan was sitting on the sofa, staring at a blank TV screen.

"Hey dude." Kyle said quietly, awkwardly sitting down on the sofa next to him.

Stan sighed and turned suddenly to face him. "What?" he spat, blue eyes staring into Kyle's emerald green ones.

"I-I'm really sorry about earlier I...I was a jerk. An even bigger one than Cartman."

Stan almost cracked a smile. "Huh." was all he said.

"It's just..." Kyle continued, knowing he had to get this off his chest. "You're so good at everything. I mean you're a jock, a ladies man...every guy in town wishes you where their son. Me? All I've got is smartness. Even then I'm nothing special, hell, Ike is smarter than me! I'm just the quiet stuck-ip nerd nobody cares about. If I don't excel academically, what other hope do I have?"

"Dude, please, why do you always underestimate yourself?" Stan breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose like he so commonly did. "You think being a jock will mean anything later in life? Getting a bunch of girls pregnant and getting STIs will get me a job? I'll end up working in fucking McDonalds with Kenny and Clyde and the rest of those losers who treat you like dirt. I wish I was more like you Kyle, because honestly, you're the coolest guy I know."

"Really...?" Kyle said quietly, feeling his pale face burn red.

"Yeah dude, you're my super best friend, and I dunno what I'd do without you." Stan half-smiled at his friend.

"That's what I said about you!" Kyle exclaimed. "Well...thought it." he laughed. "I just...I just wish everyone didn't assume I was gay all the time." he frowned, looking away.

"People think you're gay?" Stan frowned, raising any eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oh, I dunno, everyone. People just say it to me, constantly, girls, boys, even my Mom. If my Dad found out...God, I don't wanna think about it.."

"If your Dad found out what? That people _think _you're gay?"

"That...that I am gay." Kyle said in no more than a whisper.

"W-wait. _What_!?" Stan gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Well...I, I don't know for sure, I've never actually, y'know..." he looked around embarrassedly. "Kissed a boy."

"Hm. Well, there's only one way to find out." Stan said, with surprising certainty in his voice.

"Huh...mmmph!"

Kyle's mouth was suddenly forced shut by Stan's rough lips, pressing against his own passionately. Kyle's eyes opened wide in shock, but he didn't pull away, he couldn't even if he wanted too. Finally Stan pulled away for air and suddenly looked highly ashamed at what he had just done.

"Stan..." Kyle breathed dreamily, reaching out to touch Stan's cheek.

Stan took Kyle's hand and pressed it against his burning cheek, the back of his hand satisfyingly cool.

"I've needed to do that for so long...I-I'm sorry..." Stan looked away embarrassedly.

"Don't apologize Stan. I'll make it even."

And suddenly Kyle leaned in, slowly but surely, and kissed Stan sweetly on the lips.

They were both right. Neither could cope without the other.

**Gah that was terrible! Really hope someone liked it though! XD Please review and tell me your thoughts and views on it, and also your pairing requests! Thanks for reading guys, bye!**


	3. Cutters

**Hey guys! So here's a Cutters fic for you all, requested by ****Thecrazierone****. I really actually like this pairing so I decided to do this one first, even though it was requested in the latest review. Keep your eyes peeled for tones more coming soon though!**

Eric Cartman was bored. Bored of the same of shit happening every single day. Ever since he and his 'friends' had hit High School, nothing exciting every happened. Each day played on the same as the last, get up, go to school, go out, argue with Kyle, storm off home in a huff, go to bed, and so the cycle continued.

It was half ten at night now and he was stomping down the street on his way to KFC, wondering if it would even be open at this hour. It was cold, dark and snowing heavily, causing him to pull his hat down lower and jacket up higher, up to his nose. He shuddered angrily and turned a corner sharply, suddenly colliding with someone hunched on the ground.

"S-sorry mister." a quiet but familiar voice mumbled.

"You should be, you fucking hobo!" Cartman growled, glaring down to see the person responsible for his collision.

He could barely bealive his eyes.

"B-Butters?" he gasped, chocolate-brown eyes wide in shock.

"Eric?" the hunched boy replied, confirming Cartman's suspicions. The only boy to ever call him Eric was Butters.

"Dude what the fuck? It's freezing out here, why are you sitting on the ground in a sweater?" Cartman asked, looking down at the weak-looking boy.

Butters looked terrible. His skin was pale, face hollow. Under his empty, lifeless eyes were dark circles, and he looked skinny and frail in his over-sized, worn-out clothing. His hair was dank and greasy, dark in comparison to his once sunshine yellow hair. Eric didn't understand.

"I said I was sorry Eric! Please don't hurt me!" Butters pleaded, tears forming in his cloudy eyes.

"Dude, chill, just tell me what your doing out here at this time of night."

"My old man kicked me out, he said I was too badly behaved, that no amount of grounding could cure me. He's right, I'm useless, worthless, I don't deserve to live." Butters whimpered, staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dude." was Cartman's blank response. He knew Butter's dad was bad, but even that seemed over the top.

"Just leave me alone!" Butters cried, face flooded with anger and embarssement.

"What? To die?"

"The old Eric would of." Butters said coldly.

Eric looked taken aback.

"The-the old Eric Cartman?" Cartman frowned, looking curious.

"Yeah. You...you've changed recently, I noticed. I mean your still a massive jerk, but you just seem more..tired. Bored. Finished with it all. Your insults are weak and half-hearted, you never pick fights, rarely answer back to teachers and just walk away from arguments with Kyle instead of fighting back. Looks like I'm not the only one who's life's gotten sucky." Butters said simply, shrugging almost.

"Dude, your life's always been sucky." Cartman almost laughed, trying to hide the surprise and almost...fear in his eyes.

Was Butters really that observant? Did he really figure out and tell him his own life story in less than a minute? His three best friends, his mother, his psychiatrist, none of them could work out why he was no longer the 'old Eric Cartman'. But Butters had twigged it, oh so easily.

He was bored.

He put a hand out for the blonde boy to take.

"Huh?" Butters said curiously, looking up.

"I was just on my way to KFC. You could...come with me if you wanted to." Eric said lamely, as though it was no big deal.

But it was really, to him any way.

Butter's face flashed, for a moment, with happiness, and the ghost of the boy who once was, the shadow almost, flickered in his eyes.

"Sure." Butters smiled.

**Gaaah wallow in the fluffiness! Sorry this wasn't really a romance though and more of a friendship, it could spawn into something more if you guys want it to. Well I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think and what drabbles you wanna see next by commenting! :D**


	4. Kyutters

**Hey guys so this is a Kyutters fic for ****Anonymous789****. I've never written for this pairing before, nor have I ever thought to, so yeah, this is a big first and so probably won't be all that good. And looking back on this now there is a whole bunch of drabble about Kenny that's probably really boring and has nothing to do with the story, at one point I was gonna just give up and turn it into a Bunny fic, but I thought NO! I can't give up, I must push on, and so it slowly but gradually begins to turn back into a Kyutters. Now go read it! Haha thanks, bye. ;D**

"So dude, I'm like, totally gonna ask Butters out this weekend!" Kenny grinned, staring at his three friends in hopeful anticipation to their reaction.

All three pairs of eyes flickered with first shock, confusion, and then finally...

A feeling of pure and utter "What-the-_fuck_!?"ness.

Cartman, as expected fell to the floor in laughter, seriously loud laughter, tears streaming from his eyes as he rolled about the floor screaming, almost like a pig rolling in mud.

Stan just frowned, an eyebrow raised, he didn't know _what_ to think of this statement.

Everyone knew Kenny was gay, he went on about it often enough, and made it such a big deal for himself that everyone was still hearing about it. Sure it was a surprise, wait, scratch that, a MASSIVE surprise, but everyone liked Kenny and thought he was pretty cool so he didn't get that much beef about it.

A lot of people didn't even believe it at first, they thought it was a ploy for attention. Kenny McCormick, hottest guy in the school with the biggest dick, owned the biggest Playboy collection and had fucked every girl in the school at least twice, how the heck could _he_ be gay?

Apparently some of the school's girls had broke down in tears when they heard the news. And some of the boys felt genuinely sad, heck, they no doubt expected Kenny to turn up to school the next day in a hot-pink jumpsuit with slicked back bleach-blond hair and orange fake tan, talking about his feelings and how great the new shampoo he'd purchased was.

But no, he remained the same old Kenny everyone loved and adored, and no-one but him every spoke of his gayness since then. He'd never had a boyfriend, never had sex with a boy, and hadn't even bothered taking down all his tit posters from his bedroom, so how did he expect anyone to take his sexuality seriously?

Only one boy seemed interested by Kenny's change, and that was a little-known Jew who went by the name of Kyle Brovloski. Every day he'd asked Kenny a different question about homosexuality, how did it feel, how did he know, were his parents ashamed? He almost seemed...obsessed by the matter. Not surprising considering all the rumours circulating that he himself were gay. Gay for Stan, gay for Cartman, gay for fucking Pip, every day a new rumour would emerge about whom he was in love with.

_Bullshit._ Stan would defend him. Cartman seemingly couldn't care less, he'd use the word 'fag' as an insult no matter how many of his friends turned gay, and Kenny? Kenny was too wrapped up in his own gay fantasies to bother with the likes of_ Kyle_.

But why did the thought of Kenny going out with Butters bother him so much then? He knew he was gay, deep down inside him was a feeling he knew he'd never be able to shake off, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from his parents. He didn't particularly want Cartman to find out either, his big mouth would make sure the whole school knew in a matter of minutes. He knew Kenny wouldn't care, how could he? And Kyle knew even if he said straight out to Kenny he was gay he probably wouldn't even notice.

"_Oh what's that? You're having a nice day? Aw shucks I'm glad to hear it Kyle, me too!"_ Kenny would probably say, as seemingly everything Kyle or anyone said to Kenny seemed to go in one ear and out the next.

No, it was Stan he was fearful of. No one but Kyle knew it, but Stan hated gays. Always had, and always did, his father Randy and uncle Jimbo had made sure of that. Drilled homophobic nonsense into his head from day one to insure his straight tendency. And it had worked, seemingly, due to how anti-gay Stan appeared to be. He'd never say anything to Kenny's face, even he was too nice for that, but behind his back Stan and Cartman would slate Kenny non stop, and it really pissed Kyle off.

But not as much as it did when they made fun of Butters. Who, by the way, was also out. This came, surprise surprise, as no shock to anyone, and from that day on Butters was bullied no more and no less than what he previously had been, which was, well, a lot.

Butters had very little friends, his only real friend being Kenny, his 'fake' friend being Cartman. Cartman used Butters in any and all ways possible, and Butters went along with it to avoid his ass getting kicked, and the two seemed happy enough with their own little arrangement.

When Kyle started to care so much about Butters, he didn't know. Why he cared so much about Butters, again, he didn't know. All he knew was that the idea of Kenny dating Butters somehow didn't sit right with him, and he knew he couldn't let it happen, no matter who go hurt in the process. He knew Butters had little confidence, in fact, virtually none, and if Kenny came bounding over one day, grinning like a fool and shouting how much he wanted to go out with him, Butters would in no way be able to say no. If Butters wanted to date Kenny he would of said so surely, the two were friends, and nothing more. Right?

But Kyle couldn't close his eyes for less than a second without horrific images of Butters getting Kenny's massive dick (Kyle had, unfortunately, seen the sex tape Kenny and Bebe had filmed, showing Kenny's cock in mass detail. Damn Bebe had a good high-definition camera, it had to be said) shoved up his ass, mouth open and screaming in pain, blood splurting from everywhere, a manic, crazy look on Kenny's face as he butchered Butter's behind. It was awful.

But why did he care so much about_ Butters _of all people? Annoying, immature little Butters who had no friends, no social life, shitty parents and a crummy look. (Hello Kitty t-shirts, _really_!?) It was almost sad, in a way, that one of the nicest and most honest kids in the school, who didn't smoke, drink or take drugs, who didn't swear or pick fights, bully others or insult teachers, was probably the least popular kid in school. Kyle knew he was lucky to have Stan and Kenny as friends, and even Cartman proved handy when it came to protection, nobody dared pick a fight with the now tall and muscular boy, who snapped at the slightest thing nowadays.

Kyle didn't know why, all he knew was that he was not going to let Kenny date Butters, no matter what the cost.

He walked home hurriedly and anxiously that day, doing his homework quickly before rushing back down the street to Butters house. He didn't want to go there straight from school, too suspicious, so he waited a while first. He knocked on the door a little too loudly, and looked a little too frantic when it wasn't Butters who answered the door, but his mother.

"Oh hello. You must be one of Butters 'lil friends. Come in, come in, he's upstairs in his room right now doing his homework with his study buddy." she smiled at Kyle, looking pleasantly surprised at his presence.

Study buddy? What the hell? Kyle was in nearly all of Butter's classes and none of them required going in partners. Who in their right mind would spend time over at Butters by choice? Other than him, obviously.

Kyle nodded before sprinting up the stairs, but walked slowly and quietly to Butter's front door and knocked on it timidly, biting his lip in anticipation. He opened it slowly, peering inside. He couldn't believe it. It was that fat bastard Eric!

He looked over at the pair who looked more than a little shocked to see them, and Cartman nearly went flying off his chair in shock.

"Kyle what the fuck? Butters you didn't tell me you invited this jew round!" Cartman growled at a confused-looking Butters.

"He didn't invite me, fatass, I came round to speak to him." Kyle glared at the brown-haired boy.

"Ugh whatever, I'm outta here losers. Screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman said angrily, making the motions with his arms and everything.

"N-no Eric come back! We were still discussing our-"

**SLAM!**

The door was shut promptly.

"Oh, uh, hey Kyle." Butters smiled weakly at the jew, motioning for him to sit on the bed. "What can I do for you then?" he continued smiling.

"Why was that fat turd here?" Kyle completely ignored Butter's question.

"Oh, uh, he was, I mean, we were, just, uum, planning, this, thing, I mean..."

"Ugh, forget it." Kyle face palmed. "Look, I came here to talk to you about Kenny."

"Oh, Kenny! Yeah he's awesome huh?" Kyle could see the boy's whole face light up at Kenny's name.

"Um, sure, yeah. But it's just...you see, Kenny, he's...thinking of asking you out, this weekend, and-"

"Woah! Kenny was thinking of asking_ me_ out! _The_ Kenny McCormick!? Oh hamburgers, oh jesus, oh-"

"No! Stop it! You shouldn't be happy! You should be...I mean..." the colour drained from Kyle's face.

He'd been wrong. Butters did want to date Kenny, they would be happy together, Kenny wasn't forcing Butters into anything. How could he be so _stupid_?

Was it because maybe, just maybe, he wanted the blonde boy all to himself? Because he wanted it to be his name that lit Butter's face up, the thought of being known as _The_ Kyle Brovloski to him, the boy who made his eyes twinkle, the boy who made him laugh, made him smile, made him...fall in love.

"Oh forget it!" Kyle cried, getting up and preparing to storm out, tears glistening in his emerald eyes.

"Kyle, wait, come back!" Butters grabbed Kyle's hand, tugging it timidly, like a child.

"What?" Kyle spat, turning so Butters could see his tear-stained face, his humiliation shown by his red cheeks. "Look, I hope you and Ken are really happy together!" he managed to splutter, the tears still falling.

"Oh, well Kyle, it's just..." Butters sighed slightly, looking away. "Kenny's great and all, I mean heck, he's my best friend! But, I could never date him...he, he's not the boy I've been dreamin' of."

"Oh?" Kyle looked genuinely shocked, but not at all relieved. So it wasn't Kenny that made Butter's heart pound, but it was someone, and that someone could be even worse than Kenny.

"The boy...well, the boy Kyle, is...y-you."

Kyle turned sharply, face flushing with surprise. "W-what?" he said in no more than a whisper, eyes wide in shock.

He felt a smile tug at either side of his mouth. Butters had to be joking!

"Yup, it's the truth." Butters looked away embarrassedly. "But I understand you'd never feel the same way about me."

"You idiot!" Kyle laughed, running to hug Butters tightly, causing the blonde to take a step back in suprise. "I love you too! I always have, since the first time I realized I was gay!"

"Kyle Brovloski? Gay? Well I mean, I'd heard the rumours but, shucks, I didn't know they were true!" Butters grinned.

"Say my name again." Kyle smiled dreamily, looking at Butters with an amused expression,

"Huh? Kyle...?" Butters frowned.

"No you dumbass!" Kyle playfully punched Butters arm. "Kyle Brovloski. _The_ Kyle Brovloski. You're in love with _The Kyle Brovloski._" he grinned.

Butters chuckled, taking Kyles hand and squeezing it lovingly.

"Yup." he smiled, blue eyes looking into Kyle's green ones. "I sure am."

**Okay so wow, that's that over. Jesus I have no idea what happened in this one. It's so...long. And wordy. With barely any talking till waaaaay near the end. And the whole Cartman thing? I have no idea what their 'plan' was or anything, I was just spouting randomness to get me through till the end. XD Oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyway. :P**


	5. Creek

**Sooo...here you all go. A Creek drabble as I so set out to do, I have no idea what this is however, so be prepared for some heavy shit in this fic, like, seriously, I don't even know _what_ I was thinking when writing this. I actually wrote this between playing with my dog (which is fun and makes me happy) so I have no idea how this ended up so god dammned depressing, but, whatever, hope you all enjoy. ;3**

"The new employee should be here any minute Tweek, put on a happy face." Mr Tweak instructed his teenage son one grey November morning.

Tweek frowned and raised an eyebrow. '_Put on a happy face'._ Huh. That reminded him of a song his best friend Craig used to play.

_'Grey skies are gonna clear up, put on a happy face...' _was how the song went.

It was sorta funny, back then, because Craig actually hated songs like that, he preferred heavy metal or screamo, loud, scary music with lyrics about death and pain and sorrow. Tweek hated that kind of music. He hated most music, really. Music was a distraction, there to take his mind off the real world, there to put ideas and thoughts into his brain so the government could take over the rld!

Well...that's what Tweek thought anyway.

_'Take of the gloomy mask of tragedy, it's not your style, you'll look so good that you'll be glad you decided to smile'_ his other friend Clyde always mockingly sang that part to Craig, due to the fact he never smiled and his favourite fashion accessory was a frown.

He missed his friends, in a way. Sure they were noisy, and scared him a lot, sometimes deliberately, and when they started smoking and drinking he'd be left alone in a corner with a mug of lukewarm coffee and some painkillers, constantly being offered things he knew he didn't want to take.

So when his Mother suggested he drop out of school and begin working full-time at the Coffee Shop, he didn't need much time to think about it. His friends however, gah they were angry. Not really at him, but his parents. They said he had his life ahead of him, and free education was not something to be thrown away over a lame, badly-paid job at a coffee shop. But Tweek didn't listen, not really, seeing as they were shouting all this at him whilst stoned off their head on weed.

_'Pick out a pleasant__ outlook, s__tick out that noble chin. Wipe off that full-of-doubt look, snap on a happy grin' _his third and final friend Token sang that part.

And so Tweek decided to take his friend's advice and chose a pleasant outlook, which was that staying at school just meant more stress and more pressure and more exams and other things that only made his brain hurt more and therefore result in him becoming stupid and unable to find a job and his parents wouldn't want him working for him so he'd end up a dirty hobo on the street selling his ass for money to afford a tin of beans, and so dropping out and working at the Coffee Shop was his only chance of survival.

He told his friends this much but they didn't really take him seriously. They told him he was being silly and that his parents would always love him and that he could always retake exams and that employers were always looking for people to hire and that if the worst came to the worst, he could always just come and live with them.

They had their lives all planned out in front of them. Get through school, go to University, get a dorm together and have fun living their life one beer at a time.

But that life wasn't for Tweek, not at all. Far too much pressure. His friends had their life planned out, so why couldn't Tweek do the same? His plan was, work until he died. The end. No complications, no silly game plan, just plane and simple. The same thing everyone else did, just without any minor distractions and complications that would stress him out. So why was that such a big deal to Craig and the gang? He wished he understood people the way everyone else seemed to understand each other.

Suddenly, the bell signalling someone's entrance to the shop rung loudly. Tweek looked up sharply, twitching in surprise.

Holy fucking shit.

It was Craig.

Craig was now 19 years old with piercing blue eyes, raven-black hair and pale, perfect skin. He was wearing a white printed t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black converse with scrawled messy writing on them (writing in tipex) and a dark blue hoodie, clothes that Tweek's parents would never approve of him wearing. Not that he wanted to.

Craig was even wearing his old blue hat with the yellow poofball, his signature look. He looked so much older and at the same time, so young, so...vulnerable. Dark circles sat under his clouded eyes, Tweek noticed he was twitching ever so slightly and his eyes darted about the room anxiously, as though he was awaiting something terrible happening.

"C-Craig?" was all Tweek was able to muster, looking over at his friend with a look of both confusion and happiness.

Ever since he'd dropped out he'd began losing contact with Craig and ever so slowly their lines of communication were cut to a post on each others Facebook wall saying 'Happy Birthday' at the given time, and never anything more. It saddened Tweek, really it did, but he figured Craig was too busy with his new friends, his new university, his new life...

"Tweek." Craig smiled lazily at his friend, looking up for less than a moment before looking back down to his feet, laughing almost. "I guess you can say I told you so."

"Huh?" was Tweek's confused response.

"Dude, I'm the new employee. I'm a University dropout, I've got nothing and nobody, you were right dude."

"D-drop out? Gah! W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I dropped out of fucking University you retard!" Craig screamed, causing everyone in the coffee shop to turn and stare at him. He responded with a quick flip of the bird.

"W-why?" Tweek tried his hardest to remain calm, though he could feel the nerves bubbling inside of him already.

Craig was freaking hot! Even more so than before, but also really scary! He'd never seen Craig in a state as bad as this before.

"I'm sorry okay!" Craig cried, tears forming in his dark eyes. "Everyone just fucked itself up, as per fucking usual." Craig sat himself down at an empty table, slouching down low in his plastic chair.

Tweek looked nervously behind him into the back of the shop, silently begging his parents to come out and sort this whole mess out. He was happy to see Craig, but at the same time fearful about what he had to say. Why was Craig, the guy who'd gotten into university, moved in with his two best friends and started a brand new life away from him, now sat on a plastic chair in his parent's coffee shop with tears dripping down his face?

"Clyde...Clyde's in jail. He got desperate, stole some shit. He's in there for over a year Tweek. Over a year. I told him, dude, you gotta play their game, act real nice, they'll let you out early but nooo, that fucking idiot had to go and assault a prison guard and earn himself another six months. He was obviously kicked outta uni and that left me and Token. Token." he laughed. "What a joke he turned out to be. His old man kicked the bucket and died, leaving him a fucking fortune, and he decided to also, drop out of uni and live a jobless life of paradise away from South Park in his own private mansion with his girlfriend Nicole.

Things to shitty Tweek, and I mean seriously. I started doing coke dude, and then finally meth. I nearly ripped my own fucking face off dude, and I was in hospital for over a month. My mom said she tried phoning you but you didn't return any of the calls."

"I-I got a new-" Tweek started, the pain of holding back tears now dawning inside of him.

"What? A new phone? Yeah, that's what they all say. New phone, new house, new job, new life, everyone! Everyone I ever cared about! Everyone that every gave two shits about me! After the hospital I got admitted to rehab, they gave me so money to get back on my feet but what did I do? Went and fucking spent the money on more meth, my parents had had enough of me by this point and kicked me out onto the streets. I moved in with Kenny for a few months but finally his folks got sick of me too and kicked me out.

So I had to start selling my ass on the street for money. Just enough for some booze and drugs, by this point I didn't care about a fucking house. But then Butters, _Butters_ of all people, found me and helped sort me out, got me real help, got me money, helped me find myself an apartment. A month later I see a sign in your window saying 'help wanted'. I thought it was chance, luck, so I went in, looking for you. Your Pop said you were out, at the shops or something, but hired me when I told you I was a close friend of yours. And so here I am. Start talking. My voice hurts."

Tweek sat there, blinking slowly, staring at Craig and wondering what the hell he was talking about. He tried to somehow process what he'd just heard but couldn't, he...almost didn't understand what he was being told. Clyde went to jail? How come he hadn't heard anything about it? Craig ended up homeless? Selling himself on the streets? And nobody told him? He didn't find out about it for himself? Was he really so wrapped up in his own little world that his best friend had been to hell and back whilst he sat on his own little bubble like some sort of bird, chirping a happy tune and ignoring all around him? What was his life?

"Gah-I-Craig-I-didn't-gah!" Tweek could barely spit a word out without a violent spasm jolting through his body.

Craig just sat there, silently, staring at him, biting his lip until a single scarlet drop of blood formed on his tongue.

"I see you haven't changed then." Craig said simply, looking around the shabby coffee shop and taking note of how similar it looked to how it had done all those years ago.

"G-guess not."

"You think things'll get better, Tweek?" Craig asked suddenly, eyes staring intently into Tweek's, pleading for the answer to be yes.

"Hope so." said Tweek.

**Woah. Woah woah woah. What the fuck did I just write? I don't even...gah I don't know why my brains comes up with this shit, seriously I was all geared up to write a uber fluffy Creek fic and instead...this thing is produced. Well I hope at least one of you liked this, though**

**I'm not sure this is really actually a Creek fic as much as it is just a simple (yeah, 'simple') Craig and Tweek drabble. But, whatever, it's done now. XD**


	6. Kyman

**So, guys, here's a fluffy 'lil Kyman fic for you all, my favourite pairing in the fandom if you hadn't already guessed. I hope it does the pairing justice, at least even a little, and btw this fic was for Dinders, a fellow Kyman lover, who requested this fic to keep the two boys in character as much as possible, so this is what I've tried to do in this drabble, though it does tend to get a little soppy and OOC at the end...sorry! DX And this isn't really a Yaoi, more of a fluffy drabble, so sorry for lack of action. I can do another one with more Yaoi-ness if you guys wish. Well, anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy! :P**

How did you know what to do when your super best friend was slipping away from you? When the person who was once your worst enemy and the person you despised most in life, now your only companion?

Eric Cartman was a boy nobody wished to befriend. Everyone knew what had he done, and what he could and would do if anyone dared anger him. He was a fat, foul-mouthed, racist, arrogant jerk, and everyone knew it, especially Kyle.

But with every passing day more and more things seemed to tell him that slowly but surely, Cartman was becoming his only friend. Well, perhaps not his_ friend_. But something.

Kenny had never played much of an important roll in Kyle's life. Up until recently he'd rarely talk, and when he did his speech was muffled by his orange parka. The only things he seemed able to talk about was sex, tits, and other things of the perverted kind. Things that interested Kyle about as much as maths homework did. No actually, homework did kind of interested Kyle, so maybe that was a bad example.

It was Stan he cared about. Stan was the one he'd spend all his time with, they'd play video games together, watch TV, go to the cinema, sleep over at each others house, you name it and those two had done it together.

So why was Kyle now sitting on his sofa at 12PM on a Friday night with Cartman, of all people, playing video games and eating pizza?

"Cartman?" Kyle asked suddenly, causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow, but not turn away from the video game.

"Jew?" was Cartman's response, eyes still fixed to the screen.

"Do you think...do you think Stan still likes me?" was Kyle's quick response, cheeks tinged with red.

Why did he have to go and ask the fatass a dumb question like that? He'd never dream of consulting Cartman about anything before so why was he suddenly doing it now?

"Well how the fuck would I know?" Cartman muttered lamely, tongue stuck out slightly in concentration.

"I dunno. I was just wondering I guess." Kyle sighed, slumping back slightly.

"I'm fucking hungry, go get me some cheesey poofs from the cupboard jewboy." Cartman growled suddenly.

"Fuck you fatass go get 'em yourself!" Kyle snapped back.

Back to the good ol' days, huh?

"Hell no, I'm just about to beat my high score!" Cartman cried, smashing the controller buttons in no particular way.

"Dude you got killed like half an hour ago! Your just lying on the floor spaziming like a guy having a seizure!" Kyle almost laughed at the brunette's stupidity.

"Fuck you Kahl, I'm totally winning! Here!" he thrust the controller into Kyle's hands. "Keep playing whilst I go get some cheesey poofs." he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Get me a can of Dr Pepper whilst your their fatass!" Kyle called from the sofa.

"Suck my dick." was Eric's simple response.

"Happily." Kyle said suddenly, without thinking.

The two boys froze. Kyle couldn't believe what he'd just said. _Why_ did he just say that?

"What was that?" Cartman smirked, returning to the sofa with a bowl of cheesey poofs, and, surprisingly, a can of Dr Pepper which he thrust at Kyle suddenly, a stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"I-I didn't mean that obviously." Kyle spat, face burning crimson, a look of annoyance on his usually pale face.

"Oh you dirty jew." Cartman smiled, showing rows of perfect white teeth, sharp and shining, almost like a wolves.

"Shut up fat boy, you know I was only kidding." Kyle hissed, arms folded in humiliation.

"Sure, sure." Cartman shrugged, though he didn't sound convinced.

An awkward silence followed for about a minute before Cartman piped up again.

"Hey Kahl." he said suddenly.

Kyle sighed. "What?"

"Remember in Imagination Land when you sucked my balls?" Cartman grinned.

Kyle grimaced. "No, I remember when you _imagined_ me doing that." Kyle responded.

But Cartman still wasn't finished. "Or when you almost died trying to save me from drowning in that cave when we went looking for ManBearPig?"

"Well...I..."

"Or when you stuck your finger up my ass?"

"Cartman!" Kyle growled, punching him angrily on the shoulder.

"Ay! What was that for?" Cartman growled, rubbing his shoulder angrily.

"You know I had to do that to activate that anal probe thing! Stop mentioning silly things that happened years ago fatass!" Kyle spat, face red with anger.

"Well sooooreeee." Cartman muttered, still rubbing his shoulder though the punch had been light and not very painful. "I was just saying, me and you _have_ been through a lot together."

"Yeah, don't remind me. The worst years of my life have been spent with you, and I'm still fucking living them now!" Kyle growled.

Kyle frowned when Cartman looked almost...hurt for a second, a flash of sadness flashing through his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Aw c'mon Kyle, you don't mean that." Cartman said, a half smile forming on his lips.

"Oh I assure you, I do." Kyle said stubbornly, arms remaining crossed.

"What about the time I saved you from the smug, huh?" Cartman said, a sound of sincerity in his voice.

Kyle froze, and Cartman didn't understand why until his brain finally processed what he'd just said.

"Wait...you _what_?" Kyle frowned, eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I uh, didn't mean, I..."

"Dude. It was _you_ who dragged me out of that house? I mean, I barely remember it, it was all such a blur, but I do remember arms holding me, pulling me out into safety. Every night I prayed for that person, the one who saved me but never owned up, I...I thought of them as a Guardian angel..." Kyle couldn't believe what he had just heard, or what he was saying now.

Why was he telling Eric Cartman, his worst enemy, all this soppy shit about prayers and Guardian Angels? He was just giving the fatass more stuff to make fun of him about.

"Shit. I...I didn't mean to tell you." Cartman muttered, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well...why not? I mean, maybe I wouldn't of ripped on you so much for being fat if you'd just told me. My family would of given you a reward or something."

How could Eric tell Kyle that the only reward he needed was Kyle's safety? His smile, his feisty, defensive attitude, it was what made Eric like Kyle more than anyone else at the school.

"Yeah, well, don't go thinking your special or anything. I just saved you 'cus I missed ripping on you, y'know, for being a no good dirty stinking jew and everything..." Cartman shrugged as though it meant nothing to him.

"Well...thanks, anyway, no matter what you reason was, I'm still here today, alive and well, playing video games and drinking Dr Pepper. Life can't really get any better than that can it?" Kyle faked a laugh.

"Guess not. Though don't you wish you were doing this with Stan instead?" Cartman asked genuinely, dreading the answer.

Kyle thought about it for a moment, before turning and facing the boy, looking into his eyes with a look of sincerity.

"Nah." he smiled, shaking his head. "I'd much rather spend the night with you."

**Gaaah the fluffiness, it's consuming all around it! XD Hope you enjoyed this short 'lil drabble, I tried to cut the massive text blocks down and just have more speaking, which seemed to work out alright in this fic. Well, I hope so anyway. X3 Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! More to come soon! :D**


	7. Bunny

**Yay! Here's some Bunny fluffiness for you all, requested right at the start by Painestar! :D I love Kenny soooo much but I don't really care thhat much for Butters but ah well, I think this pairing is seriously cute and the whole naked Kenny singing in the shower thing was enough to give me a nosebleed. (not literally but you know...) ;D So yeah, anyway, hope you enjoy. XP**

Monday was usually a pretty shitty time for Butters, people were tired, grumpy, and therefore even meaner to him than they usually were. Today he'd already been shoved into a locker, had his lunch money taken off him and now he was sitting alone in the shower cubicles, tending to his bleeding lip and black eye, curtsey of Clyde Donovan and his crew of jocks. He dabbed water over his face tenderly, wincing at the pain, but froze when he suddenly heard the door swing open and someone walk in.

He rushed into a shower block and slammed the door shut, locking it hastily, fearful it was Clyde and his gang back for a second round. He heard whistling and the sound of clothes being taken off and thrown down onto the floor, before hearing the shower next to him being turned on. He stood awkwardly pressed against the furthest wall, the steam of the hot water creeping under the cubicle wall and steaming up his block.

He couldn't figure out who it was or why they were showering during lunch, but soon they started whistling and finally singing.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's__home to me and I walk alone." _the voice started softly, and Butters could swear he'd heard it before but just couldn't put his finger on who it was. "_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone." _the soft, beautiful voice continued, and he couldn't believe he still didn't know who it was.

He'd never heard a voice as nice as that, especially from a boy. Not a single boy at school sung, if they did they'd surely be beaten to a pulp for being a sissy gay or something.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me!"_ the singing suddenly got louder and more powerful, and Butters couldn't take it any more. He ran out of the cubicle and was about to run to the door when suddenly, the next cubicle flung open and there, standing in front of him, was a naked Kenny McCormick, standing there grinning like a fool, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was naked.

"Butters! Hey dude!" Kenny smiled, ruffling his own soaking wet hair in an attempt to dry it.

It took all Butter's willpower not to look down at Kenny's crotch area, and he forced his own baby-blue eyes to look up at Kenny's darker blue ones.

"Dude what happened to your eye?" Kenny frowned, a look of concern crossing his eyes.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Butters faked a smile, shrugging awkwardly.

"Oh shit! My towel!" Kenny pushed past Butters and reached into his bag to get a towel, and began throughout drying himself with it, whistling as though this was the most normal instance ever.

"Gosh Kenny, you're a really good singer y'know that?" Butters forced himself to say, face burning red in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh...you heard that? Well that's embarrassing." Kenny laughed, beginning to dress himself.

"No seriously, you're amazing! You should go on American Idol or something!" Butters grinned, face lighting up in excitement.

"I somehow doubt they'd let some poor redneck from Colarado onto their show Butters, but thanks anyway." Kenny chuckled, ruffling Butter's hair in a way that made him blush.

"Uum...Kenny?" Butters dared ask, looking up.

"Yeah?" Kenny pushed open the door and began walking out, bag slung over his shoulder.

Butters rushed to keep up with him.

"Why were you taking a shower just now? Your not on any sports teams are you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, uh..." Kenny scratched the back of his head, seemingly not wanting to tell. Finally, he sighed and looked at Butters sadly. "The shower at my place is kinda busted. My parents haven't been in all week so I can't really ask them about it. Karen's alright, she slept over at her friend's house so she was able to shower there, but I don't want any of my friends knowing..." he mumbled.

"Oh gosh Kenny, that's awful!" Butters couldn't imagine being unable to shower, or not seeing his parents for a week.

"Yeah, it's pretty crummy, but I'll get through it, I always do." he laughed slightly.

"Y'know Ken, you could always come shower at mine if you wanted. My Mom and Dad don't get back till later now, so...y'know?"

"Huh." Kenny smiled, a genuine, happy smile, and his shining blue eyes twinkled. "Any excuse to invite me round huh?" he grinned.

Butters felt his whole face burn red, and his palms turned sweaty at the thought of Kenny naked in his house. He'd always had a crush on Kenny, from day one, those childhood memories of dressing up as Professor Chaos and play fighting with Mysterion still made him hot at the thought, and when he saved his skin in Hawaii after bringing back the stash of 'Chi Chi'. They'd gone through a lot together, those two, though they rarely spoke to each other anymore.

"Well, just if you wanted to." Butters awkwardly patted Kenny on the back, his fingers tingling at the touch.

"Sure Butters, that'd be great. Thanks." he smiled at the blonde boy, reminiscing of the old days with 'Professor Chaos' and the like.

The good old days, huh? Back when everything was simple.

"So." he started, as the two began making their way to class. "Who was it?"

"Huh?" Butters frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eye. And lip. Who did it?" his face turned deathly serious.

"Oh...uh, I told you..." Butters started, face turning pale at the thought.

"Was it Craig? Token? Cartman? Look I know he's my friend but I'll still kick his ass for you."

"It was...uh...Clyde." Butters managed to mutter, hating to seem like a snitch.

"Good boy. Now you run off to class, your boyfriend Kenny'll take care of things for you." Kenny smiled.

"Boyfriend? Huh?" Butters frowned at what he'd just heard. Had he imagined it.

"Yeah, boyfriend. That's what we are, isn't it?" Kenny's mouth twitched away from a smile.

"Oh...uh, yeah sure! I'd love to be your boyfriend Kenny!" Butters couldn't believe it!

"Great. Well, see ya." Kenny strolled off down the corridor, rolling up his sleeves in preparation to beat the crap outta Clyde and his gang.

What the hamburger had just happened? Butters thought to himself. Well, whatever it was, he wasn't complaining.

In fact, he was happier than he'd ever been before.

**D'aww you gotta love macho Kenny looking after his cute wittle Buttery-wuttery don't you? X3 Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Kenman

**Hey guys! First up I just wanna thank Annonymous789, Painestar and Dinders for all their reviews and comments, you have no idea how much one simple review means to me, especially when they have criticism, it really helps me grow and develop as a writer and it's nice to here thoughts on my writing that doesn't just come from my English teacher! XD So anyway, here's a Kenman drabble for you all, nobody requested this but I quite like this pairing and think it's less of a crack pairing and about as close to being canon as say, Style is, but whatever, hope you all enjoy. :)**

**P.S. Also, I thought I'd just note now that none of these drabbles relate to each other in any way or take place at the same time, if you get what I mean. Unless I say the plot carries on from a previous drabble or something, the majority of them are all differen****t. Thanks.**

Like it or not, Kenny and Cartman were best friends. Through thick and thin they'd stay together, through all their adventures in Elementary School, to their boring-ass time at High School, the two were never far apart, despite their obvious resentfulness at the thought.

In a way they were both in the same boat. They both had whores for Moms, rarely saw their Dad (or, in Cartman's case, never at all), were both pretty poor and unpopular, and overall cynical, under-average boys living in the shit-hole they called South Park.

Stan and Kyle, sure they were alright, but they had each other, they didn't need anyone else in their life, they both lived normal, happy lives with their loving, caring parents and siblings, in a nice house with nice food and plenty of company. The kind of life Eric and Kenny could only dream of.

Cartman was sat on his bed bored, it was a Thursday night and those two losers Stan and Kyle were studying together for a science project, one Cartman planned to flunk seeing as he'd been partnered with that dumb bitch Wendy. She said she'd do all the work and he could just sit back and do nothing, but he knew better than to believe that.

Sure she'd stay true to her word and do all the work, but she'd also rat him out for not helping, going running to the teacher with tears in her eyes, sobbing about how he refused to do work and forced her into doing it all, resulting in him getting an F. Not that he cared, he'd work in McDonalds or Burger King if it came down to it, a job was a job after all.

No, Cartman didn't need all that extra hassle in his life, so instead he sat on his bed bored as usual, flicking a lighter on and off in his gloved hands, watching in fascination (not) as the bright flame flickered on and off, again and again, hypnotizing him almost.

Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open and in marched Kenny, a stupid grin plastered onto his stupid face.

"Shit! Kenny!" Cartman cried, dropping the lighter and nearly burning himself. "You asshole!" he spat, glaring at the blonde.

"Dude why have you got a lighter, you don't even smoke." Kenny chuckled, flopping down on the chair next to Cartman's bed.

"How do you know?" Cartman snapped, tossing the lighter against the wall angrily.

"'Cus you'd probably be dead by now, I mean, I'm surpised you haven't already gotten diabetes what with how fat you are.."

"Shut your god-damned poor mouth Keeny!" Cartman growled, fist raised as though he was about to punch him.

Kenny just laughed, leaning back on the chair and making himself at home.

"What the fuck do you even want?" Cartman muttered, rolling his eyes. "I've already given you all my Playboys."

"I didn't come here for Playboys, I came here to hang out with my best buddy Cartman." Kenny said sarcastically, a false smile plastered on his face.

"Huh? Well I hate to break it to you, Keeny, but me and you, we _aren't _friends." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And who is your friend then, huh? Stan? Kyle? _Butters_? Face it fatass, I'm all you've got." Kenny grinned, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair in satisfaction.

"You poor piece of crap..." Cartman growled, face burning red in anger. "I'll beat your ass to the ground!" he threatened, standing up.

Kenny opened one eye and looked up, still smiling. "Your on, fatboy. Just don't go crying to your momma when I beat you to a bloody pulp." Kenny grinned, standing up and rolling his sleeves.

"Huh?" Cartman took a step back in shock, not expecting Kenny to agree to the fight.

"Hey Eric." Kenny said suddenly, stepping from side to side mockingly. "Tell your Mom her tip's on the fridge. She was great, by the way, I recommended her to all the guys in town." Kenny winked.

"Oh you better wish you didn't just say that!" Cartman fumed, steam practically coming from him he was that angry. "Your Mom's so poor she goes to KFC to lick other people's fingers!" Cartman grinned.

"Wait, what?" it was now Kenny's turn to look confused. Did he just used a Yo Mamma joke on him?

"I said, Kinny, your Mom's so poor she tried to put her cardboard box up for second market!" the brunette was still grinning.

"Oh no you didn't." Kenny snarled, eyes filled with anger. "Well guess what, fatboy, your Mom's so stupid she tried to put M&Ms into alphabetical order!"

"Oh yeah? Well your Mom tried to put Skittles into alphabetical order!" was Cartman's response.

"You idiot!" Kenny cried, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to form on his face. "That isn't even a joke!"

"Well I say it is so therefore it is! Hah!" Cartman stuck his tongue out in response, a grin now on his face as well.

"You ass hole, you're just trying to avoid fighting me!" Kenny shoved Cartman back lightly.

"Get back Kinny! I have a lighter!" Cartman reached behind him and picked up the lighter.

"Oh really? Wow what a coincidence..." Kenny suddenly reached into his back pocket. "So do I." he flashed him a smile.

"Son of a bitch." Cartman swore, shaking his head in annoyance. "Well, uh...I have a baseball bat!"

Kenny looked on amusedly as Cartman rummaged around in his closet and finally produced a Wiffle Ball bat, looking very pleased with himself.

"What, you gonna kill me with that are you?" Kenny laughed, bemused at the whole situation.

"Why _did _you come round here?" Cartman asked suddenly, the question had been on his mind for some time now.

"I already told you, fatass, I wanted to hang out."

"Sure." Eric spat, not convinced.

"Okay fine, I wanted to rape you!" Kenny grinned, suddenly lunging for Cartman, pushing him to the ground and landing on top of him, laughing at the fact Cartman had screamed whilst falling down.

"You idiot!" Cartman huffed, trying to push the blonde boy off him angrily.

"Na na na na na!" Kenny smirked, waggling his tongue at Cartman like a little kid.

"Wow Kinny, so mature!" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna be mature!" Kenny laughed, shiny blonde hair falling over his eyes, causing him to shake his head quickly to try and flick it away.

"You're like a dog dude." Cartman almost laughed, amused at Kenny's silly but somewhat cute antics.

"What? You mean like Stan's dog Sparky? A gay dog? _Arf_." Kenny said, making what he thought was a gay dog noise.

"Hah, yeah that probably would be you Kinny." Cartman laughed.

An awkward silence followed until finally Cartman spoke up again. "Uuum...Kinny?" Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Kenny smiled, looking down curiously.

"You can...uh...get off me now." he said awkwardly, looking away slightly.

"Oh-uh...right!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN...no, uh seriously, that's it done. Let me know if you want it to be continued or whatever, I thought since no one had actually requested this I didn't wanna spend all my time on it, so, whatever, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)**


	9. Cryde

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I'm now back to school. Ugh. DX So that may mean I can't get round to typing and uploading as many as quickly as I may of done before. But I will try my very hardest after school to write as much as I can, but with exams and the like coming up, I dunno how frequent I will be. But anyway, here's a Cryde drabble for jb-are-love. I really like this pairing, I love Clyde and Craig as characters and I think shipping them together is really cute and fluffy. X3 Enjoy! ;P**

"So, you guys still up for Taco Bell next week?" Clyde grinned at his three best friends, Craig, Token and Tweek.

"Sure, why not." Craig shrugged boredly, as though it meant nothing to him.

"Well duh!" was Token's cheerful response.

"Gah, o-okay, as long as they sell c-coffee." Tweek managed to nod.

"Great!" Clyde grinned and gave the three thumbs-up with this hands. He'd been looking forward to his birthday dinner at Taco Bell all year, his parents rarely took him as they claimed he had to 'watch his weight'.

But Jesus, he was in the school soccer team _and_ the baseball team for crying out loud, what more did they expect? He knew exactly what they wanted, a strong, muscular Stan Marsh lookalike, the one girls wanted and the guys wanted to be like.

But none of that mattered now, not with the excitement of birthday tacos still fixed permanently in his mind, heck, he could barely sleep because of it. So you can imagine how worried he soon became when he heard rumours of a party Cartman was throwing on the exact same day. It was like one of those stupid teen sitcom episodes you saw where two spoilt bitches had their birthday on the same date and both were fighting to have the most popular birthday party.

But Clyde wasn't like that, he wasn't in any sort of competition with Eric, Clyde wasn't throwing one of his famous house parties he usually did, nor inviting half the school to KFC with him to celebrate his 17th birthday. No, he just wanted a simple meal at Taco Bell with his four best friends, and the surely wouldn't let him down over some stupid Cartman party, right?

Wrong.

"Wait, you mean, you're not coming to Taco Bell with me then?" Clyde felt tears prick at his eyes, he had always cried far too easily and it only got worse as he hit puberty.

"Man, I'm sorry, it's just.." Token started, looking around guiltily.

"Cartman's party's gonna have free alcohol and drugs!"

"And chicks." Token grinned, as though that made up for everything. "Bebe's gonna be there, we know you have the hots for her." Token laughed, nudging Clyde's shoulder in a way that extremely annoyed him.

"No I do not have the hots for fucking Bebe, that blonde fucking hoar. And I honestly can't believe my three 'best friends' are blowing me off for some stupid house party that Cartman throws every freakin' week!"

"Gah! C-c'mon dude, it'll be great, you know it will. Just spend your birthday at Cartman's, it'll be like a free birthday party!" Tweek insisted.

"Yeah, you might even get laid for once." Token added.

"I don't care about fucking sex okay! I care about spending my birthday with my favourite people at my favourite please. Can't you just think about me for once?" Clyde pleaded, a mix of anger and hurt churning inside of him.

"Look dude, it's just unlucky the two have coincided each other, y'know how it is." Token patted Clyde awkwardly on the back.

Clyde didn't even know what 'coincided' meant, but he assumed it was just another excuse not to go to Taco Bell with him.

"Cartman only planned this like, yesterday! And I swear he's only doing it to get me back for not inviting him!" Clyde tried to reason.

"Look man, we're sorry! No need for the massive fucking guilt trip!" Token growled, now looking seriously pissed off.

"We'll-gah!-see you at the p-party then." Tweek nodded, before beginning to walk off with Token.

"No you fucking won't!" Clyde called after them, tears nearly over-flowing his eyes. "I'll be spending my 17th birthday alone in Taco Bell!" he sobbed.

"Alone, huh?" Craig spoke up for the first time that afternoon.

"Huh?" Clyde sniffed, wiping his nose furiously with the back of his jumper.

"Dude, gross." Clyde muttered, rolling his eyes. He sighed. "And yes, I, Craig Tucker, will miss one of Cartman's 'epic' parties." he emphasized the word 'epic' sarcastically. "To spend my best friend's birthday in Taco Bell, with him, eating Tacos, and trying not to think of all the epic drink and drugs and possibly even sex I will be missing by not attending." there was not a hint of emotion in his nasally voice.

"R-really?" Clyde felt a smile creep up on his face, eyes now welling with tears of happiness.

Craig sighed again. "Yes."

"Oh Craig!" Clyde grinned, running to hug his friend tightly.

"Gah!" Craig growled, nearly falling backwards under Clyde's weight. "You idiot, get off me." he huffed.

But secretly, he was happy. Glad to of made his friend so happy.

**D'awww...some fluffy friendship crap for you all, why not huh? Oh and you may notice Tweek seems kinda out of character in this, he's meant to of 'changed' slightly since becoming a teenager, I was thinking of expanding on it more but I never got round to it. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this. :)**


End file.
